Thank you Ron !
by mchery14
Summary: It took her long enough to realized that what she wanted was her. And she was not about to let her bloody brother take her away from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

It took her long enough to realized that what she wanted was her. And she was not about to let her bloody brother take her away from her.

Ginny spent the afternoon thinking about the one she truly loved, Hermione. Hermione was away for weeks now with Ron, she didn't think she could hate anyone more than Ron, it _was _is her brother. How could she hate her own brother ? Simple. He spent more time with Hermione than she did. An extensive knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Ginny, are you home ?" She would recognize this voice anytime, it was the one and only Hermione Jean Granger.

Ginny jumped from the couch, not even noticing that she was only wearing a large shirt that Harry had left there at her flat when they broke up with a couple of things that he never picked up. As soon as she opened the door Hermione hugged her really tight like she hasn't seen her for years.

"H-...Her...Hermione, you are chocking me." Hermione released her immediately.

"I'm sorry, I've missed you so much, I have so much good news for you" She said looking down realizing that Ginny wasn't wearing any pants, she also saw how good-looking her leg, she also thought if they were as smooth as they seem.

"Gin, where are your pants ?" She chuckled at the question she just asked. Ginny didn't answered her she simply smiled. '_What a beautiful smile' _Hermione thought. There they were again those thoughts and the need touch Ginny again, they were always there when she was with Ginny, it was was worse today because she was half dressed.

"Hermione, are you going to sit ?" Ginny was now laying on the couch giving Hermione a better view to her legs.

" I'm coming, where's Harry ? Not home from work yet ?" Hermione asked noticing that it was pretty

quiet , that her voiced echoed a bit.

" Harry and I... uhmm we broke up" She said her head a bit down.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." She said as she made her way to her best friend and hugged her. 

"Don't be" Ginny said her voice breaking almost as it hurt her to talk about it.

" I guess, it would be a bad time to tell you my good news." She was no longer hugging Ginny but instead looking into her beautiful eyes.

" I've let Harry ruined most of my week, I need to hear something good, so what is your good news ? Ginny asked she was wiping away her tears, she hated crying in front of people, and _especially _not Hermione.

" Alright , well you know that I've been working a book , right ?_" _Ginny nodded " Well, it is getting published in two weeks and I wanted you to be the first one to read it" She said as she pulled the book out of her back. It was tittled ''My story''. "Gin, I know you don't like to read but it would mean a lot to me if you read it."

" I'm so happy for you." She hugged her friend as she never wanted to let go of her.

"Well thank you Gin, it's getting late now, I've told Ron that I will be home by 6." Ginny glances at the clock.

"But it's only 3" Ginny said her head down, no matter what she did or said Ron will always come first, after all he was Hermione's boyfriend.

"I know, but I'm tired and I'm going to lay down" Hermione said as she was getting up and heading to the door, Ginny followed and hugged her best friend.

"Will I see you tomorrow ?" She said before letting go of the girl she was in love with.

"Of course Gin." At that she dissaperated to hers and Ron's house.

Ginny was once again left alone, thinking about the woman that could never have. It hurts to think that she was in love with her like that. Harry breaking up with her didn't hurt as much.

Hermione arrived home, the door was half closed. She could hear the TV from their room opened from upstairs. She made her way up without saying home. She opened their bedroom door and could not believed her eyes.

**Good , not good ? Please leave a review, and ideas are always appreciated. What did Hermione see? Next chapter coming soon.**

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all those wonderful reviews.**

**And xcess you were not only close but exactly correct.**

She closed her eyes in disbelieve of what she was see, before she knew it tears where streaming down her, they haven't even noticed that she was in the same room as them. They were moaning and enjoying themselves. And the worse Ron chose to do it in their bed, the bed that she and Ron slept in everyday. She knew that Lavander was a slut but she couldn't be that much a whore. She couldn't help but screamed as soon as she screamed Ron turned around.

"Her...Hermione, it is not what it looks like." Ron said getting closer to her.

"Stay the hell away from me." She screamed as she pulled her wand out.

"Hermione, calm down" Lavander said with a creepy smirked on her face, she was still laying on the bed.

"Oh don't you dare talk to me, or I'll fucking hex your mouth shut." Hermione said pointing her wand at Lanvander.

Ron tried to get closer to Hermione but he was slapped the second that he moved. Hermione packed enough clothes for a week, and dissaperated to Ginny 's flat, she was desperate and had nowhere to go . When she appeared at Ginny's she suddenly felt weak and used. She knocked as hard as she could but it wasn't loud enough for Ginny to hear, so she sat on the porch and cried herself to sleep. Ginny was about to go get some stuff from her old house when she notice Hermione on the floor curled up into a ball sleeping, she didn't think twice before carrying Hermione to her bed, she went back to the kitchen and made dinner. As she made dinner she was trying to find a logical explanation as to why Hermione would be on her porch and it was clear that she had been crying. When dinner was over she place it on two plates then to the table. After that she returned to her bedroom to check on Hermione, she now awake and crying.

Ginny moved closer to her best friend, it was the first time that she saw Hermione like that and she hated it.

"Please, tell me what wrong" Ginny said as she wrapped her arm around Hermione.

She gathered all her energy or what was left and said "Ron... he cheated on me with Lavander". Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She had been trying to get Hermione to be with her a long time and the bloody... had the chance to be with her and he cheated on her. What else could he find in Lavander and not in Hermione ?

"I'm going to fucking hex Ron, how could he ?" Ginny said getting off the bed but she was pulled back by Hermione.

"Don't leave me, please." Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione once again but this time tighter to make sure that Hermione knew that she would never let go unless she had to.

It's been a week now since Hermione cried herself to sleep everyday, she didn't go out or do anything. It was killing Ginny because she wasn't able to make it stop or decrease. Ginny had in mind a evil plan that she would execute,sooner or later.

"Ginny, are you here ?" Hermione said getting off the bed.

"I'm in the kitchen, breakfast is ready." The red headed girl yelled to make sure that Hermione would hear her.

"Alright, I'm coming" Hermione said.

Hermione came to the kitchen as fast as she could and noticed that the table was only set for one.

" You are not eating with me ?" She said a bit sad.

"No, don't tell me you have forgotten that I have quidditch every saturdays and sunday...Oh and Hermione get ready for tonight I have a surprise for you, we are going out." She kissed her best friend on the cheek. " And please Hermione try not to cry today". After that Ginny took her broomstick and left.

Ginny did had quiddicth practice today but she was about to do something she have wanted to do since the day that Hermione told her that Ron cheated on her. She knew that Hermione would be furious when she finds out but it didn't really matter to her right now. So she went to quidditch practices but left early to Ron's house when she arrived she didn't care to knock she opened the door and saw that Lavander slut on the couch. She was already having second thoughts on what she was about to do but when she saw her brother and the whore cuddling she became angrier.

"Don't you know how to knock ?" Lavander said as she was getting up.

"Do you know how to be something less than a slut ?" Lavander didn't answered she instead poke Ron who was sitting right next to her. " Oi woman" He then turned to his sister and said "What are you doing here anyway ?".

"No, I ask the question and you both shut up." She took her wand out and put her broomstick aside. " Where are Hermione's stuff ?"

"They are in the guess room, are you here to pick them up ?" Ron answered.

"Yes, but I'll come pick them up later." Ginny said.

"Why couldn't Hermione come pick her stuff , herself ?" Ron asked. At that question Ginny though she was going to loose and do something that she would regret for the rest of her life.

" Why didn't she come pick her stuff up ?" Ron nodded as if Ginny was confirming the question. She was getting angrier by the minute and she knew she would regret all her life if she'd hex her brother

**What surprise does Ginny have for Hermione ? Is she really going to hex her brother ?**

**Was this chapter crap or good ? Please review. Next chapter coming soon. And thank you for reading this. **


	3. Chapter 3

All she wanted to do right now is hex him, but Ginny was not like Ron who acted without thinking about the consequences, she knew that if she would have hex him, her parents and her brothers would never speak to her again or worse she might never have a chance with Hermione. And it was all thanks to Ron that girl she was in love with was sleeping in her bed everyday now.

She is so close from getting with Hermione and she was not going to let anybody ruin her chances _especially _not her stupid **brother**. Sometimes she would wonder how the heck were they related,sure they both had red hair and freckles but beside that they had nothing else in common.

She was now stuck in the same room with the man that have been making Hermione cry herself to sleep every night and was not able to do anything about it but leave, before she did so, she would make sure that Ron would never hurt anybody like he did to Hermione. This time she would try to easy on him even if she thought that was impossible.

She put her wand away and tried talking again but this time with calmer tone. "Why didn't you go apologize to her ? Or make sure that she was alright ?"

"I've done nothing that needs an apology" He responded firmly.

"What do you mean ? She caught you cheating on her with that thing over there" She pointing at Lavander once again her wand was out.

"She disturbed us in a moment that she didn't have to see." That was it Ginny was loosing it, any minute now she would hex him now.

"Ron, you better start making sense before mun and dad loose another child" She was back to her angrier tone.

"Alright,calm down,Hermione and I broke up 2 weeks ago , well we were on a break." Ron said.

" But you guys went away for a week" Ginny said confused, things were not making sense to her right, she needed to understand. Her brother was a lot of things but not a liar.

"Yes, we were trying to work things out, I was about to tell her,everything between us was good while it lasted but that it's was over now and that me and Lavander started dating." Ron said as he made a sign to his girlfriend saying _come closer_ , she was now standing about 20 feet away from them she was scared that Ginny would hex her or kill her.

Ginny was chocked she couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she didn't know whether to feel angry at Hermione for not telling her the whole story or relief that Ron didn't cheat on Hermione. Goddammit she felt stupid, she came to Ron's house not even knowing half of the story.

"I'm-...I'm sorry , really sorry. I shouldn't have came here trying to confront you without knowing the whole story." She said getting up.

" You couldn't have known, you tough that you were doing the right thing." Ron got up and put on his hand on her shoulder. " Now she is all yours, little sister." At this Ginny was really chocked how could he have known that she had feelings for Hermione ? Was it that obvious ?, if Ron noticed then Hermione probably knows as well.

"What do you mean she all mine ?" She tried to sound natural but she fail at it.

"Ginny, you are my little sister and I can tell you are in love with her by they way you at her or act around her it's like you are a whole different person, you didn't act around Harry like that." Ron hugged his sister tightly " I'm sorry I've took her away from you" Ginny never expected her brother to be so comprehensive and thoughtful.

"It's alright, now I have the chance to be with her, just don't know what to do with her,she is driving me crazy, she has been crying herself to sleep everyday" Ginny said all sort of emotions were merging in her system she had no ideas which one she felt the most,sadness,happiness or confusion.

"Find out why she is crying , Hermione is not the type to cry over a breakup." Ron released her. "I'm hungry so we will have to talk about that another time." He said going into the kitchen.

Ginny was now facing Lavander and knew that she needed to apologize to her for calling her a slut and other things but she didn't think that she had to do it right now.

"Alright Ron, I'm leaving now." Ron didn't answer. Ginny took her wand and her broomstick and headed for the door but she didn't think it was the right thing to do, she turned facing Lavander once again she was sitting on the couch her arms and legs crossed, her expression was not readable.

Ginny took on step closer from where she was standing she sighed and said "Look Lanvander, I'm sorry for menacing you and calling you a slut" She smiled at the girl in front her and Lavander returned the smile. Now she was relief and didn't fell guilty anymore and was headed for the door for good.

She appeared home moments after. The first thing she did was: taking all her quiddicth gear off and threw them across the living room,Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book. Ginny thought that she look beautiful even if she was only wearing a white short and a black t-shirt,her hair in a ponytail and had her glasses on. Ginny got closer than notice that she recognize that book, of course she would recognize it,it was her diary. Hermione was giggling so hard that she haven't notice Ginny coming closer to her.

"Well I've seen that you found my diary." Ginny said sitting down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Sorry I shouldn't have read it, please don't be mad at me." She said immediately closing the book.

"No, I'm not even if I wanted to I wouldn't to at least not at you." She said facing Hermione, she didn't know why she had said those word but it was out there already she couldn't take them back, she knew that she would have to explained what she had just said but it didn't matter since Hermione read her diary which had all thoughts on Hermione.

"Why is that ?"Hermione turned around facing Ginny and hugging the diary. Ginny couldn't help herself but stared at Hermione pink lips she those lips to be pressed against hers. She couldn't come up with a clever answer with mentioning her feeling.

Since couldn't answer that question she leaned forward and kissed the girl in front her surprisingly Hermione pulled away but instead she kissed back, her lips were warm and soft just as the red hair headed girl imagine they would be. But they kissed was something else, the kiss was rough but at the

same time passionate, nothing matter to her at the moment a plane could have crashed in the backward, they would not notice. Hermione was now laying on her back, her glasses were still, Ginny's diary was now on the floor. Hermione's hands were wrapped around Ginny. Ginny knew where this was headed and she wanted it more than anything but she didn't want to happened like not for their first time, she wanted it to be special. She pulled away.

" Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong ?" Hermione said sitting up.

"No, the kiss was amazing, you are amazing...It just-" Ginny was interrupted

"You don't want our first time to be like that" Hermione finished her sentence.

"How did you know ?" She was flabbergasted, this woman will never fail to impress her.

Before answering the question she picked the book on the floor, " Gin, I've been reading your diary ever seen the second day that I've been here."

It all made sense now, Ginny knew if she wanted to start anything with Hermione she had to be honest, so she felt like it was the perfect time to make a confession. "Her...Hermione, I saw Ron today." She said not sure how Hermione would react.

The expression on her face a bit confusing but Ginny could definitely tell that she had chosen a bad time to tell Hermione but they was really not a good time to tell Hermione.

"Where did you see him?" She asked, she didn't seem to care really about it but still wanted to ask questions.

"I-... I went to his house" Ginny moving closer to Hermione and staring at eyes trying to understand what she thinking.

"Why ? You didn't hex did you ? Because that's what you wrote in your diary. Please Ginny tell me you didn't do anything like that ." She now extremely worried.

"No, I didn't I knew it would affect the chances of me getting with you and I really want to be with you" Hermione was chocked at those, sure they were practically eating each others faces moment ago, after reading Ginny's diary she knew that Ginny had felling for her but she didn't know how big were her feeling until now.

"I love you too, Gin" Hermione said without thinking and place a soft and light kiss on Ginny's lips.

"What-...I wanted to say I love you first".She said staring at Hermione beautiful brown eyes, she could spend an eternity starring a those eyes she though. She suddenly felt complete for the first time in life.

"You technicality said it first" She said flipping to the last page of the diary. "See , you wrote I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"Oh yeah, I have to ask you a question" Hermione nodded " Why have you been crying yourself to sleep ?"

"I have my reason, it's not the right moment to tell you. Now shut up and kiss me already" Hermione said leaning forward and kissed the beautiful woman in front of her.

**Author note : You guys seriously didn't that Ron was that much of an ass right ? I mean he is always pictured like that so I thought it would be nice if he wasn't this time. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing means a lot to me. Please review even if you thought it was bad. Next Chapter will be all smut I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with my new stories. Hope this chapter makes up for my lateness. This chapter is extremely short, sorry.**

Ginny and Hermione had been shagging each other brain out the whole night. It wasn't exactly Ginny like had imagined it, it was way better than what she had pictured. The sun was just now rising, the light had woken Ginny up, she was laying next to Hermione's naked body.

She leaned over and kissed Hermione who woke up kissing her back. " Good Morning" Ginny said as she pulled away.

"Good morning, what are you doing today ?" She asked Ginny, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

" I don't know, anything you want to do." Ginny said then she kissed Hermione.

They broke off the kiss, and Hermione leaned over and took one of Ginny's breasts in her mouth and sucked on her nipple. She ran her fingers over Ginny's stomach. She reached Ginny's clit and rubbed it. Ginny was really starting to get hot. She started to push herself into Hermione's hand, feeling the rush of excitement. Ginny wanted to pleasure Hermione just like she was pleasuring her now, she wanted to taste Hermione make her cum while screaming her name.

Ginny pushed Hermione back on the bed,drew her fingers down her legs, and off her feet. Hermione was naked,Ginny thought she looked beautiful like that. Ginny pulled Hermione's legs apart, and leaned forward and started to lick her pussy then started to suck on it. After several minutes of sucking, Hermione had her first orgasm. She exploded into Ginny's mouth, who sucked all the juices. Hermione wanted to repay Ginny in the same fashion.

Hermione rolled over so she could be on top, she kissed Ginny then she made her way down to Ginny's legs and licked at Ginny's pussy for a while and sucked on it for another ten minutes. Ginny have been holding out for her orgasm. When she couldn't take anymore she came screaming Hermione's name, it felt so good.

Hermione collected Ginny's nectar in her mouth, and brought it up for her to share with Ginny. It was Ginny's first time tasting herself. Her and Hermione swapped the juices around in their mouths. Ginny pulled away from Hermione just a bit, and offered her her tongue, Hermione captured it in her mouth and sucked on it. Then she offered Ginny her tongu and Ginny took it in her mouth and did the same. They then pushed themselves up to the pillows and collapsed in each others arms.

"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" She asked kissing her forehead.

"Yes, if you keep fucking me like that I will do anything you ask me to." She said with a smile on her face.

And with that they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N : This story is now complete. Review are like a writer's friend, please don't leave me friendless. Would you like a sequel ?**


End file.
